Calais Altar
Calais Altar, better known as Cal Altar or simply Cal, was a force-sensitive human male who formerly served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Sentinel, later a Jedi Master. Born on Laltra, to parents Maia and Zakariah Altar, two high-ranking Imperial Admirals, with Zakariah being a Grand Admiral, and Maia being an admiral. He was sent away during the chaotic Battle of Laltra, in which his ship was shot down by a rebel fighter, making him land on Dantooine, where he was raised by Jedi Master Kell Droma, a survivor of Order 66. Sooner in 19 ABY, he was seduced by the Lunaline Empress, Ilya, and renounced his title as a Jedi, becoming the Supreme Autocrat of the Lunaline Empire. He also became Ilya's lover. Biography Early Life Calais Altar was born on the planet of Laltra, a tropical planet with a hot atmosphere, to Imperial Officers Maia and Zakariah Altar, who were high-ranked in the empire. He was born at the Imperial Complex where he was raised. However, when he was younger, he had a tendency to go outdoors and play in the sunlight with his best friend at that time, Conald. However, Conald had strict parents, and was usually kept indoors in the Imperial Complex. Nevertheless, Cal was skilled at swimming, and enjoyed his tropical paradise. However, although his mother loved that Cal was enjoying himself by doing outdoor activities, his father wanted him to become an Imperial Officer very quickly and didn't want him to play in the sunlight, as it was "not suited for an imperial". Nevertheless, his father still loved him. Even at a young age, Cal had a passion for piloting, becoming a skilled pilot, to his father's consent. He also was skilled at sports and intelligent, beating even one of the most intelligent imperial officers, Caleb Halicarnassus in a game of Holo-Chess. He remained friends with Conald, Kildar, a son of a local villager El'karr, and Seya, a daughter of Caleb. Battle of Laltra Many years, when Cal was around the age of 12, the Rebel Alliance found out about the Imperial Complex on Laltra, and began to send their navy to fight against the imperials on Laltra. Cal, meanwhile, was playing on the beach, until it was bombed by X-Wings. Although Cal survived, the impacts of the blasts killed Kildar and El'karr, who were also on the beach. Seya managed to escape, along with Cal, but she was stopped by ground troops who captured her. Cal tried to fight the alliance troops, but was ultimately beaten and continued running back to the complex. Upon seeing his mother, who was kneeling before his dead father, he cried, but his mother decided to bring him into an Imperial Cargo Transport Shuttle where he would be taken care by an ally of Maia, Xim Yang, an Aquilon who worked for the empire. However, once the transport was detected, the alliance sent a frigate to shoot it down. The frigate, Tantive XI successfully shot down the Cargo Shuttle, killing the pilot. However, Cal survived, somehow, and crash landed on the planet of Dantooine. A few hours later, a Jedi Master by the name of Kell Droma would find the wreckage and find that Cal was there, badly injured. However, Kell brought him back to the enclave on Dantooine, in which he was trained as a Jedi and nursed back to health. Tutelage under Kell Droma Mission to Naxos Prime When Cal was a grown young adult, Droma would bring him to the planet of Naxos Prime to collect an object, only known as "The Crown of Hozier". On their way there, their ship was badly damaged by the Somnus Lightbringer Clan, and they crash landed on the planet S'Qu, a remote planet with a terrain that mainly consisted of open woodland and plains. There, they would stay in the wreckage of their ship, until the Somnus Lightbringer Clan would arrive on the planet and capture them. When they were captured, Droma would be interrogated and Cal would be tortured by their leader, Xerxes Khan Somnus. However, Cal would channel his inner dark side and destroy the room, releasing himself. He would then enter the interrogation room and cut down the interrogators, and rescue Droma. They would then hijack a ship from the hangar of the ''Purifier, ''the mothership they were held on. They then would proceed with their mission. After reaching Naxos Prime, the master and apprentice ventured over to a cave where the Crown of Hozier was kept in. However, once touching the crown, Cal would be attacked by several Q'Zurs, a type of species that were originally microscopic, but evolved to take any shape and form, as long as they are terrestrial and linked to their planet. Cal managed to defeat several Q'Zurs, and managed to retrieve the crown, only to see it burn in his hand and release the spirit of the Sith-King, Hozier of Ziost. Hozier would then possess Droma, and proceed to fight Cal, taking on a corporeal form. However, being corporeal made him mortal again. Cal tried to free his master from the spirit of the Sith, but accidentally killed his master, due to trying to repel the spirit out. However, in turn, the Sith spirit was banished to the Force Netherworld. Cal decided to then take his master's body back to the enclave on Dantooine, where he would bury him and build a monument of him, placing Hozier's Crown on the monument. He would later then become a proper Jedi Knight, and was knighted few days later. Life as a Jedi Knight Insurgency on Naboo A few years later, on Naboo, there was an insurgency against the Galactic Empire on Naboo, the Emperor's home planet. Cal was sent there with his friend and fellow padawan, Rama. He and Rama would go to the city of Theed with the insurgents, and stealthily dropping detonators and killing several troops. However, once Moff Quarsh Panaka, the former head of security of the Naboo Royal Security Forces on Naboo, back in the Naboo crisis and the Clone Wars, got wind of this situation, he sent a battalion of Stormtroopers, nicknamed, "The New Royal Forces", and members of the Naboo Royal Security Forces to find the insurgents. However, Cal and Rama would take the main street of Theed and fight off many of the troopers with the insurgents. However, being the experienced man he was, Panaka rushed towards the entrance of the palace and with only his pistol, and the security, massacred many of the insurgents. However, a group of insurgents, along with Cal and Rama would run into the throne room, where they met a rebelling imperial officer, known only as "Jall", along with a slave girl named Liana. They would then be liberated from the palace, and rescued by the insurgents. However, the insurgents were all killed by the might of the empire, but Liana and Jall managed to escape to Dantooine, where they would live and later on, get married. Rama and Cal would attempt to kill Panaka, but they were chased out of the palace before they could do anything about it. Rama leaves the Order In a few months time, Rama went on dangerous missions on his own, without the consent of the Order. He then would be captured by Apocalyptos and his forces, who would then torture him, and manipulate him. He later would be released, feeling deluded by the Jedi Order. Once he came back, Cal would attempt to hug him, but was stopped by a force push. Cal would ask about what was wrong, but Rama did nothing, but throw his lightsaber to the ground, and fly away. This was the last time they would meet as friends. Skirmish with the Skitans During the beginnings of the New Republic, Cal was sent to the planet of Skitania, where he was sent to make negotiations with the Skitan Republic, and peace. Landing on the hangar bay of the Presidential Palace, he was greeted by the Skitan President, Aleanna Hancsent, who welcomed him to Skitania City. During this time, whilst discussing negotiations, they had a dinner together, and Aleanna decided to have a one night stand with him. However, upon hearing about the affair, the Skitans started a revolution on the streets, and an attack against Cal and the Jedi and New Republic guests. The guests had to draw up arms and fight back against the Skitans, whilst the Skitan President was deposed of and replaced by a new one. Cal and the New Republic guests fled back to Coruscant, and the final solution to solve the Skitan problem, although unorthodox, was a planetary bombardment of Skitania, which would therefore end the new regime and exterminate the Skitan Republic. After the bombing, surviving Skitans called Cal "The Dark Shadow", due to his actions of "imposing a shadow" over the Skitan Civilization. Search for the Source Meeting Noman Karr During the Exiled Jedi Noman Karr's quest for to find the Source, Cal played a key role in it. On Dantooine, Karr would encounter Cal, Sarah Sibria and Kron, where they would duel Karr before Kron vanished. However, Karr's former master Kan Toth arrived, and purposed an alliance in order to locate the Source for the greater good of the galaxy. Freak Disease During this time, the Shade Order led by an individual named Andovem would experiment on making a biological weapon, code-named "Weapon-XCL" using Raghoul Strand. However, the experiment went wrong, due to the strand mutating, creating a virus, and the creature regenerated rapidly., and the weapon became a creature known as "Freak". Cal and his fellow Galactic Alliance member Nullhiles would find the Freaks terrorizing civilians on Tatooine. They then lured them into the center of the settlement, destroying the Freaks. After that, they buried the settlement with sand, and it looked like the Freaks were all dead. Rise of the Eternal Lords During the resurgence of the Fallen Empire, which at that time was led by warlords and regents holding the empire together, Cal had a prominent role in the fight against the empire. However this led him to be subjected to torture and capture a lot of times. Rescue of Nullhilles During the capture of Nullhilles by the Fallen Empire, Cal was reported by Jedi padawan Vam'res that Null was captured. With this, Cal set up a strike team with the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi padawans to rescue Null. Once Cal and the strike team landed onto Balmorra, where Null was captured, the forces would fight against the might of the Fallen Empire. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Humans Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased